


With This Ring

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian turns to Sam for a second opinion but things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> For **Dowa** who prompted "Sambastian + _You heard me. Take. It. Off._ " from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list.

His ears were filled with the deafening sounds of his hammering heart as a mix of panic and irritation washed over him. He felt his eyes bulge in disbelief as Sam Evans slipped the ring onto his finger.

“What?” Sam asked.

“You heard me,” he barked. “Take. It. Off.”

“Calm down, dude,” Sam said as both his hands rose in surrender. “I was only trying it on because of the old saying.”

“What old saying?”

“You know, if the ring fits the best friend, then you and Blaine are meant to be,” Sam explained matter-of-factly.

Despite his annoyance, he laughed at the absurdity of Sam’s _old saying_. “I’m impressed, Evans. You’ve officially reached a new level of stupid. Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Whatever,” Sam scoffed as he made to remove the ring.

He held his hand out, waiting for the ring he had bought for his boyfriend- or future fiancé, if all went well. He only showed it to Sam to get a second opinion because he was starting to doubt his decision on the ring’s design.

Everything had been planned months ago: they were to have dinner at Blaine’s favourite Japanese restaurant, then they would take a stroll through the park where they shared their first kiss and by the end of the night, he had planned on presenting the ring after delivering a very long and touching- if he might say so himself- speech on love and forever.

“Umm, Sebastian?” Sam called out, breaking his reverie of proposing to Blaine.

“What?”

“Please don’t freak out but-” Sam stammered. “uh- the ring- it’s kind of- stuck.”

He could feel bile rising from his stomach and up his throat. This couldn’t be happening, he thought. He moved to help Sam as they both tried to yank the ring off. As he feared, it was really, _really_ stuck.

He growled in frustration. Of all the people in the universe, why did his boyfriend have to be best friends with _this_ idiot?

After several failed attempts, he was seething. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend’s idiot best friend had tried on the ring even when he specifically told him not to and now- it’s stuck.

It was then that he decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. He walked to the bedroom and retrieved their prized bottle of lubricant- the warming, raspberry-scented one that elicited fabulous sensations during sex (as advertised on the box); Blaine’s favourite.

Sam’s eyes fell on the bottle when he returned, his eyes wide, horrified. “No, no, no- you are not putting that on me.”

“Tough shit, man. You got us into this mess.”

“I don’t want to have any firsthand experience of what your sex life is like,” Sam said, squirming away from him each time.

“Like you’ve never used lube before.”

“It’s not the same,” Sam protested. “Knowing the smell of my best friend’s lube of choice is going to give me nightmares. I don’t need mental images.”

“Never pegged you to be such a prude, Evans. Now, hold still!” he commanded.

He squirted a generous amount of lubricant onto Sam’s hand, taking pleasure at the discomfort that Sam was clearly experiencing; served him right.

“It’s not working,” Sam whined as the ring twisted around his finger but never surpassing the knuckle joint.

“You’re not pulling hard enough. Let me.”

“Stop it, Sebastian, you’re gonna rip off my finger.”

“Hey, as long as the ring comes off,” he teased, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m serious, dude, stop. It hurts,” Sam pleaded, pushing him away.

“Stop being such a baby, Sam. “

“Stop!”

“Hold. Still.”

He growled as Sam tried to pry his hand away but he maintained a vice-like grip. He wasn’t about to give up now. Nothing was going to ruin his proposal to Blaine; not Sam, not a stuck ring.

They continued to tussle around the apartment, desperately tugging and pulling.

Suddenly, the ring slipped off unexpectedly and rolled across the floor the exact moment the front door opened as Blaine returned home from work.

The ring stopped right at Blaine’s feet.

Both he and Sam froze as Blaine bent to pick up the lubricant-coated ring.

“Sebastian?” Blaine called out softly, eyes darting from the ring to where he was standing stalk-still next to Sam. “What’s going on?”

Panic rattled his insides. He had wanted to do it right- to propose in the most perfectly, romantic way, a way that was worthy of Blaine Anderson.

But it was all for naught now. The element of surprise was out the window now that Blaine had the ring in his hand.

Screw it, he thought. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Slowly, he sank to one knee, his gaze fixed on Blaine; only Blaine- always Blaine.

“Blaine Anderson-” he said, his voice trembling along with the pounding of his heart. “Will you marry me?”

The next few moments were a blur of tangled limbs and giggles and congratulatory whoops from Sam somewhere next to them as he felt himself being tackled to the floor by his boyfriend- _fiancé_ now- who was peppering his face, his neck with kisses, breathing “ _yes yes yes_ ” with every peck.

\--END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
